corazon, alma y cuerpo
by furide
Summary: shippo: ¡kagome, kagome, no te mueras!


Los personajes de Inu yasha pertenecen a rumiko takahashi, esta historia no fue escrito con fines de lucro, así que no me demanden por favor  
  
Corazón, alma y cuerpo  
  
----  
  
Shippo: KAGOME, KAGOME no te mueras ¡¡!!  
  
----  
  
Mucho gusto...soy shippo, y vengo a contarles el triste destino que atormento a kagome hace algunos años, y que nos dejo hundidos en un mar de lágrimas....  
  
Todo comenzó una tarde, con un enfrentamiento con kagura, que fue el principio del fin para kagome...  
  
Kagura: tendrán que aceptar su destino, por favor entiendan, si se rinden ahora les daré una muerte rápida  
  
Inu: no importa que tan herido este, si ese es mi destino lo cumpliré, pero no sin antes acabar con naraku  
  
Sango: no podemos permitir que siga lastimando a gente inocente...  
  
Miroku: por el deseo de poder que a inundado su mente  
  
Kagura: entonces...no tengo otra opción que acabar con ustedes de la manera más dolorosa  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu yasha estaba demasiado herido, naraku había mandado a cientos de monstruos a atacarnos, y cuando terminamos kagura aprovecho la situación, y decidida a dar el tiro de gracia solo pudimos esperar su inminente muerte, pero todos sabemos el amor tan grande de kagome, que le permitiría incluso, morir dos veces por el, y sin pensarlo se lanzo a sus brazos, a recibir el duro golpe del destino...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu: KAGOME, NO, KAGOME  
  
Kagura: lo siento, yo solo cumplo órdenes  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yo tan solo era un pequeño, pero por su mirada era fácil entender, su ferviente deseo de acabar con su propio creador, al parecer algo fallo cuando nació, pues ella tenía emociones, y un gran sueño de libertad, pero los pensamientos no reparan los hechos, y el resultado fue una pesadilla...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango: ¡ay que darnos prisa!, tal vez en su época puedan ayudarla  
  
Shippo: kagome estará bien, verdad, VERDAD  
  
Kaede: tu no debes preocuparte shippo, sea cual sea el resultado, debes ser fuerte...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mantenía la esperanza de que kagome se recuperara, que en un par de días regresaría, y todo volvería a ser como siempre...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
m.k.: ho por dios, hija  
  
Sota: ay que llevarla pronto a un hospital  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vimos llegar una ambulancia, y solo pudimos presenciar detrás de unos árboles como se la llevaban...  
  
Pasaron algunos meses, sin saber nada de ella, de vez en cuando Inu yasha iba a su época y preguntaba a su familia su estado, pero ni ellos sabían que responderle.  
  
Un día, simplemente la vimos regresar, ¡NO SE IMAGINAN MI ALEGRIA AL VER CUMPLIDO MI SUEÑO!  
  
Pero no pudo ser, pasamos de un problema a otro, fueron unos días tranquilos pero...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu: kagome  
  
Kagome: si, dime  
  
Inu: y-yo...yo...TE AMO  
  
Kagome: es eso en serio, o a la que amas es a kikio  
  
Inu: no te lo he dicho...la he acabado con mis propias manos  
  
Kagome: no se a lo que te refieres...  
  
Inu: me he dado cuenta de la verdad...  
  
Kagome: así es como se siente...el amor correspondido...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Esa noche kagome e Inu yasha pasaron una noche de pasión, me alegro de que por fin hayan estado juntos, pero eso fue un gran error...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango: te veo muy sonriente kagome  
  
Kagome: si, así es  
  
Sango: te sientes bien, te vez algo pálida  
  
Kagome: no te preocupes, sa....  
  
Sango: KAGOME  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome se desmayo, y al llevarla a su hogar, nos revelaron la triste verdad...  
  
Kagome estaba contagiada de una enfermedad, que al parecer no existe en nuestra era, algo llamado SIDA...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
m.k.: a parecer, era tan necesaria la transfusión de sangre que una de las enfermeras tomo cualquier jeringa, y para nuestra desgracia, había sido utilizada por un contagiado...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Todos quedamos en estado de shock, y durante semanas Inu yasha y kagome se entregaron todo de si, y esperaron la muerte de ambos.  
  
En una noche llena de estrellas, ellos nos pidieron dejarlos a solas, esa fue la última vez que los vimos con vida...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu: ai shiteru kagome  
  
Kagome: ai shiteru Inu yasha  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fuimos a visitarlos en sus tumbas, en la época de kagome, sentimos tanta tristeza, que cuando recolectamos toda la perla sellamos el pozo...  
  
Ahora cada noche veo la luna, para desahogar mis penas, recordándola, y con el dulce pensamiento de que....  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Su corazón habrá dejado de latir, su cuerpo habrá muerto, pero su alma se gira viviendo, en un sueño eterno de amor con Inu yasha, y desplegando sus alas en el cielo como Ángeles...  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
FIN...  
  
n/a AUTORA  
  
danger, lo que este escrito entre () es de marfuride, lo demás es de furide  
  
TT lo siento, pero de pronto me vino a la mente y no pude evitar escribirlo (jj eres una malvada, ni yo haría eso) lose, si me quieren matar escríbanme a sesshkodomofrihotmail.com, lo único que no acepto son virus  
  
Arigato, sayonara y... ¡otakus por siempre!  
  
(nnU CONEXION MANGA, NO ME DEMANTES, POR FAVOR) 


End file.
